


Daddy

by kaloo_kalay



Series: I'll make it worth the while, just let me taste the sky [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaloo_kalay/pseuds/kaloo_kalay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layla's been a bad girl, it's up to Jeremy to punish her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

Layla gasped as Jeremy pressed her down over the desk, pushing her dress up, before he leaned over her back. 

"You've been a naughty little girl tonight," he growled in her ear, pulling back. She squirmed underneath him as he put a hand between her shoulder blades, holding her in place effortlessly.

"Do you know what I do to naughty little girls?" his tone had dropped, sending shivers through her. She bit back a gasping moan as his free hand cupped her ass.

"I'm waiting," the smirk clear in his voice. It was his turn tonight, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it. 

"Oh," she glanced back over her shoulder, looking at him with wide eyes and pouty lips. 

"You spank them, daddy," she blinked, batting her lashes and he let his eyes fall shut for just a moment. Her lips quirked up, knowing she was making his control slip just slightly. 

"Face forward and count," he growled, pressing more of his weight on her before she obeyed.

He licked his lips watching her squirm just a few moments longer, before smacking her right cheek.

"One," she swallowed, her hips tilting slightly. Another smack, her head fell forward. "Two."

A series of four left her shivering and breathily counting to six. He rubbed his hand over her soft, warm flesh, drawing a whine.

"Did I say you could make a noise?" he saw the way her back tensed, her head falling forward just slightly.

"No daddy, I'm sorry," she shifts just slightly and he considers her for a moment. He places three more smacks to her perfect ass, listening to her count to nine.

"You're doing so good, one more, okay?" Jeremy's voice quiet as he waits for her response. She nods which he'll accept this time. He leans down pressing a kiss to the small of her back, straitening up to place one more slap.

"Ten," and he can tell she's holding back a moan with that last one. He smirks, watching shivers run down her spine.

"Such a good girl," he praises her, the hand holding her down is removed. "Stay down," his hands trail down her back and sides, smoothing over her reddened flesh.

One hand presses down on the small of her back, the other trailing down between her thighs. He pushes her silk panties aside, two thick fingers pushing inside her.

"You're so wet for me, aren't you?" Jeremy's voice drops another pitch and she let's out a low moan. 

"Oh daddy, yes, please," she tries to press back but he holds her in place. Layla whimpers, her blue eyes closed tight as his fingers start to move inside her.

"More daddy, please," she whimpers making him chuckle, adding a third. His fingers pump in and out before his thumb swipes over her clit, making her arch.

Jeremy watches as he works her into a frenzy, the way she trembles and whines with just his fingers. The noises that fall from her lips go straight to his cock. Next time, because this is definitely happening again, he wants to watch her face as she falls apart.

"Da-daddy, p-please?"

"Cum for me," he breathes out, pressing down with his thumb. She arches and cries out, clenching around his fingers as he continues to pump them within her.

When she finally slumps across the desk he pulls them out, sucking her from his digits. She whimpers and looks over her shoulder at him.

"Daddy?"

"Shh," he coaxes her onto her back. She watches him through half lidded eyes, as he pulls her panties down her legs, throwing them somewhere behind them.

This is how he likes having her, pliant and fucked out beneath him. He leans down kissing her, and he feels her press up against him.

"You want my cock?" he asks against her lips, rubbing his bulge against her. The way she shivers and moans into his mouth is the only reply he needs as he pulls away.

"Yes, daddy, I want you in me, stretching me out, fucking me as hard as you can," her eyes are sparkling up at him as he stops, a low moan passing his lips. She bites down on her lip as his fingers tremble as he undoes his jeans, pushing them down.

She licks her lips, watching as he pumps his thick shaft twice, a smirk on his lips. He lines up and pushes in slowly, making her arch and gasp.

"Like this?" he leans over her, nipping at her throat as he bottoms out. She's perfect around him, tight, hot and wet. Jeremy feels her nod, as his hips start to move.

"Oh, daddy," she clenches around him as he picks up his pace. He knows she's just as close as he is as she starts whimpering, arching up to meet his movements. "So close, daddy."

"Come on, cum for me," he groans feeling his own pleasure pooled in the pit of his stomach. Her hands fly to his shoulders as she comes apart with a loud moan, pulling him over directly after her.

He pants against her throat, his arms shaking as he pulls back, a whimper passing her lips at the loss. She smiles lazily up at him which he returns, lifting her into his arms bridal style.

He kisses her softly and lays her in bed, tugging her dress off, followed by his shirt before joining her. She let's out a hum and curls into his side.

"I love you, Layla," he murmurs when she leans in to kiss him, pulling away with a smirk. 

"Love you too, daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Um, okay. That was my first time writing something like this. I'm actually rather surprised with how much I actually liked how this turned out. Thoughts?


End file.
